PHONE CALL'S
by OneDirectionLover18
Summary: when the girls sign up for all these diffrent jobs they go away for 12 months but what happense when they come back to finish of schhol they meet some boys from the past will they remember each other or will they have to find out how they are for selves..
1. Chapter 1

PHONE CALL'S

One beautifull sunny day the girls where at home in there big mansion whatching TV on there big screen that took up nearly the whole living room wall. than all three phones started to ring blossom went to pick up her phone when she anwsered it she was shocked to find that it was the manager of the photoshoot modeling compeny.

"Hello" she asked

"uhh yes hello is this blossom utoniume" asked the manager

"yes it is she" said

"well i'm the manager of the photoshoot modleing cumpeny we would like to congradulate you because we have accepted you in our modleing group" he said

"OMG ohhh thank you so so much i can't believe it" she said excitedly

"yes your welcome and we would like to let you know that we are sending our private plan to come and get you in shell we say three weeks is that ok with you" he asked

"yes totally thank you thank you i'll see you in three weeks thanks again" she sqealed excitedly than hung up the phone when she walked back to the living room she saw her sisters on there phones as well she started to wounder how they were talking to. But she didn't really cear at that momant all she really ceard about was going to school tomorrow and telling the news to her sisters and friends.

[Buttercup's Pov]

As soon as Blossom walked out of the room to anwser her phone. My phone started going of. As soon as my ringtone came on i started singing to it until i got to the kitchen than i picked it up and awnserd it.

"Hello" I said while putting it on loud speaker.

"Yes this is the manager of the photoshoot cumpany i just rang your sister. And we've accepted her into our community and we have also decided to do the same for you. Congradulations we'll see you in three weeks to come and pick you up in our private plane thank you." said the manager as he hung up.

I had the biggest smile on my face that i couldn't get rid of i was smileing so much that my checks started to hurt. But i just tried to ignor it and walked back to the lounge room. When i got there Blossom was back on the couch waching TV again i went to go and sit on the other couch where i was before i sat down and turned around to wach whatever bloss was waching.

I ended up falling asleep even thow it wasn't my intention to it just kind of happened when i awok i decided to grab my skate board and go to the skate park to meet up with all my friends to tell them the big news about the modeling thing. As i came back down the stairs i quikly grabed an apple and rod out the door.

when i got there i called out to my friends to tell them i was here. I noticed that Mitch was looking at me the hole time and just tried to ignore him.

"Hay guys miss me" i asked as i hugged them all

"Yeah we sure did where have you been girl" maggie asked me with a smile plasted on her face.

"Oh you know here and there but anyway i have something to tell you all guess who got accepted into the modeling community group" I Asked with that same smile as beforwe that i couldn't get of my face.

"OMG you rock girl soo when do you leave" Bridget asked as they all hugged me.

"Yeah good job BC lets hope you end up on the front of a lot of magazines and stuff" Said Floyed as he smiled at me i couldn't help but smile back.

"Awww thanks you guys and i hope soo to, ummm they said in like three weeks soo i was thinking until than it's chill, hang, sleep and of course drink but for tonight let's celabraite" I said with a bit of happyness in my voice.

"Hahaha you are soo one dude soo what should we do to celabrate tonight" Todd asked us but we all shrugged at the same time and we all let out a few giggles and chuckles

[Bubbles Pov]

When both of my sisters both left the room my phone started going of as well. I walked out to the front of the house to awnser it when i got there i opend my phone and awnserd it.

"Hello this is bubbles speaking" i said while waiting for an awnser

"Yes hello i'm the manager of the company you want to appliy for we have all. Accepted your reqests and i'm just calling to let you know. That you are accepted to join us as well congratulations" the manager said

I sqeauled with delite and started to jump up and down with excitement i was so happy with myself i couldn't believe i acually made it.

"Ok thank you so much when do i start packing" i asked

"As soon as posseble we will be over in three weeks to come meet and pick you up in our private plan so at the momant just sit back relax go celabrate a little and get some sleep ok" he said to me

"Yeah good idea i'm going to go and spread the news to my friends and again thank you soo much see you in a few weeks" i replied just as i hung up.

i walked back to the lounghe room to see Blossom waching some show. i just stood there for a while to see what it was like when i finally had enough of it i turned around and was about to walk away when i relised that Buttercup wasn't there i startedc to wounder "Hmmm i woundewr where she could be...maybe she just went to the skate park or something" i thought i started walking to the door again but before i opend it i turned around and called to blossom.

"I'm going over to stacy's house blossom i'll be back at 12 ok" i shouted to her as i was about to walk out the door i heard her shout back.

"Ok have fun don't get into trouble" she said jockingly

"since when has that been me isain't that usally buttercup" i shouted back.

"yeah sorry just trying to make a jock sheeesh" she shouted back

i let out a low giggle as i left to see my beszt friend and tell her the new

**Sorry i know it's abit short but i'll try to fix that in the next chapter please please please review people or i'll sneak into your house and kill you in your sleep lol jks XOXO 3 :D4**


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry readers and reviewers but i might be away for awhile i'm going to Britan for at least 7 or 8 weeks so i might not be able to update for a while again so sorry but i'll make it up to you if you keep reviewing for me wish me luck and if i can (i don't know if i would be able to) i'll put some pictures on my profile for you all to have a look at them thanks sorry please don't be mad at me...MISS YOU ALL ALOT AND IF YOUR GOING TO MISS ME TO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH AND I'LL DO YOU ALL A FAVOR KNOW MATTER WHAT IT IS I KNOW I'VE SAID THIS A LOT BUT THANKS AGAIN3 :D X ;D


	3. Chapter 3

(Bubble's pov)

As i got to stacy's house i saw that she was already there standing at the door waiting for me. I quikly grabbed my stuff and ran to her as fast as my super speeded feet could let me(which is faster than you might think it is)as i got to her i sweeped her of her feet and gave her a huge hug. She started to cough a bit because of how tight i might of been holding her so i gently unsqeazed her a bit and put her back on her feet and gave her a gentl yet kind looking smile. She looked at me for a second but after a bit of silents she returned the faver and smiled back at me.

"I missed you" she said reganning that smile back on her face like before

"Awww i missed you to" I said back to her while walking inside

"Sooo have you got any news back from the menager of that place yet" she asked me as she looked at me straight in the eye.

"Yes and you'll never guess what he said" i said

"Oh i don't know enlighten me girl" she said with joy

"No suprise they said YES" i yelled with excitment

"EEEPP" we squealed

"Quick lets go and tell the others "

(Buttercup Pov)

It was neally the end of the school day i was walking down the hallway on my way to my locker to grab my books and head home to get ready for my two friends to come over i was really excited because i would get to tell them i made it in the modeling ingerstry (sorry i don't know how to spell that)and that i was supose to be leave in a week or so to Hollwood so i can start working on my ceria i got home in a few minutes and walked up stairs to get dressed.

As soon as i was dressed i walked back down stairs and sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch my favorite show as soon as it finished i heared a knock on the door and got up to anwser it as i opened it there are my two friends standing right in front of me.

"Heyy guys whats up" I asked them

"Nothing much soo tell us did you get in" Asked Bridget in curiosity

"Yeah come on girl you can tell us" Said Maggie

"Well ok i did get in and i have to leave for Hollywood in like a week or so hey but don't worry i'll try to keep in contacte with you as much as i can" I said smileing at them and they hugged me

"Hey do you guys minde telling the others for me when i see them please"

"Of course we will girl" said Bridget and Maggie with big smiles on there faces

I let them inside and we went straight to my room we started talking about anything really Maggie had a skateboarding competition to go to next week that i couldn't go to. Because i wouldn't be there but i ended up telling her that i had faith in her and that she could win it even i wasn't there i also told her that even though i wont be there i'll still be cheering for her. And after i said that she gave the bigest smile i had ever seen on anyone ever before if that was even possible. I ended up falling asleep that night and dreamet about what my ceriour (sorry don't know how to spell that either) would be like and how happy i will be.


End file.
